OC Hill
by OC Hill
Summary: Summary: Dive into the lives of the teenagers from The OC and One Tree Hill as they are all faced with their own set of issues and problems in their last year at Tree Hill. Can they make the last year the most memorable one of all or will the drama be too much in the end? Find Out. NOT BASED ENTIRELY ON BOTH SHOWS ACTUAL STORY LINES!


OC Hill

Summary: Dive into the lives of the teenagers from The OC and One Tree Hill as they are all faced with their own set of issues and problems in their last year at Tree Hill. Can they make the last year the most memorable one of all or will the drama be too much in the end? Find Out. **NOT BASED ENTIRELY ON BOTH SHOWS ACTUAL STORY LINES!**

* * *

**Chapter One: First Day  
**

* * *

_**Tree Hill High School: Hallway**  
_

"Ugh! The first day back always sucks! I feel like I'm going to die of boredom." Brooke groaned, leaning against the locker next to Peyton's. The blonde shut her locker and looked at her brunette friend. It was their final year at Tree Hill and she couldn't believe it. It felt like yesterday when they were freshmen running around trying to find their classes.

"Are you even listening to me?" Brooke asked, bringing Peyton out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Brooke, it's just weird isn't it?" Peyton asked, "I mean this is really it!"

"Now that you say so, I guess it is kind of weird." Brooke agreed, "I mean I haven't even planned for the future."

"Me neither." The blonde sighed, leaning against the locker, "You know what? I think we need a party to get us out of this funk! No thinking about any boring grown up stuff. Just fun."

"Now you're talking." Brooke exclaimed, excitedly, "Any good ideas?"

"Well Nathan's parents aren't in town and he has the keys to the beach house." Peyton exclaimed, "Maybe I can convince him to let us throw a party there."

"Hmm... entertaining and rebellious. Sounds great!" The bell rang before Peyton could respond causing Brooke to groan.

"I've got to get to class!" The blonde grabbing her bag, "I'll convince Nathan and then you start spreading the word."

"See you later, P Sawyer."

* * *

**_Tree Hill High School: Gymnasium_**

"Alright gentlemen, welcome back." Whitey exclaimed, "Now I hope you kept in shape during the summer because today you're going to be doing nothing but running!" The door to the gym opened to reveal a sweaty and panting Ryan.

"Mr. Atwood, you are late." Whitey noted, "Care to explain?"

"I'm sorry sir, something came up." He noted, looking at everyone staring.

"Just hurry up and change."

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"You won't be thanking me after you do double the suicides they're going to be doing." Whitey noted, with a smirk. Ryan's teammates looked at him sympathetically as he sighed and made his way to the locker room passing by the cheerleaders. Haley and him made eye contact briefly before he quickly walked by. Haley noticed Marissa analyzing him from top to bottom with a satisfied look on her face.

"He is so hot." Marissa whispered, "I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that."

"Ryan wouldn't stoop that low." Haley bluntly noted, causing the squad to stare at her. She noted their shocked faces sans Brooke and Peyton who looked quite pleased.

"Oooo someone's getting a little defense." Marissa teased, "Especially for a guy who probably doesn't even know you exist. Tell me something Haley, how many boyfriends have you had since Nathan? I don't need my fingers to count zero. Poor little heartbroken Haley, trying to find someone to pick the pieces back up."

"That's enough, Coop." She heard a voice say. Marrissa looked back to see her ex-best friend Summer standing behind her.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Ms. Scott. Come to watch me do your job so much better than you ever could? Brooke already has a close up view, you could join her." Brooke was ready to pounce on her right there, but she was held back by Peyton. She looked at her best friend who simply mouthed 'it's not worth it'.

"No thanks, I don't need a closer view to know a bitch when I see one, but we both know you act like that to mask your own insecurities." Summer replied fiercely, without hesitation.

Marissa looked at Summer a little taken aback before shaking her head back to her original posture, "Whatever, I'm out of here. Too much mushy crap. Come on girls." The rest of the squad sans Brooke, Peyton, and Haley followed along with her out the gym. The group watched them leave before they turned their attention to Ryan coming out of the locker room.

He noticed the group staring at him intensely, "Did I miss something?"

"Don't worry about it Chino. Everything is taken care of." Summer exclaimed.

"Thanks Summer, you're the best." Ryan whispered, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before running to his teammates. Haley watched in disappointment as Ryan ran by her this time without even looking at her.

"Get your own girl to kiss!" Lucas joked, giving him a playful smack on the chest. He turned around and looked at Summer who gave him a small smile. They had been dating for almost a year now and Lucas knew she was the one. He remembered pacing around his mom's cafe in anxiousness as he awaited her arrival for their first date. Their one year anniversary as a couple was a few days from now and Lucas knew he had to make it memorable.

"I think we've officially maxed out on our drama quota for today." Brooke exclaimed to the girls, "Sadly I don't think we've seen the last of it."

"You can say that again." Haley whispered, her eyes still looking at Ryan. Nathan glanced to see what Haley was staring at and sighed when she saw her eyes fixated on someone else, but him. Last year, he remembered she was like his own personal cheer leader, but not anymore.

* * *

**_Tree Hill High School: Hallway_**

"Well, well, if it isn't one my best buddies, Nathan Scott."

"What do you want Peyton?" He asked, putting away his gym bag.

"Hey can't a girl just hang with one of her male friends and act like she's one of the guys?" She exclaimed.

"Not when this girl, wants something from me?" He noted, shutting his locker. Peyton looked at him leaving before quickly walking beside him.

"Okay, just hear me out." Peyton pleaded, "You see, Brooke and I were talking about the future-"

"Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis talking about the future? Now this I have to see." Nathan stated, surprised. Peyton simply rolled her eyes causing him to chuckle.

"Anyways." She exclaimed, "Like I was saying. So we were talking about the future and we realized we're not going to be young forever. So I thought... maybe with your parents out of town we could have some fun and throw a party at the beach house tonight?"

"No way, my parents would kill me if they found out and besides, I haven't really been in the party mode as of late." He stated, sadly.

"Does this have to do anything with Haley?" Peyton asked.

"You know, I would appreciate it if you would just not talk about that." He exclaimed, firmly.

Peyton raised her eyebrow curiously, "What exactly happened between you two over the summer?"

"Like I said, I don't want to talk about it alright!" He repeated, walking away.

"Wait." Peyton called out, stopping him in his tracks, "If you're not going to tell me, at least let us throw a party at the beach house." He turned around and looked at her puppy dog face.

"Fine!" He sighed, walking over and placing the keys in her hand, "But don't expect me to show up or help clean up."

"Roger that." She exclaimed happily, giving him a playful salute. Nathan simply rolled his eyes and walked away. Peyton looked at the keys and smiled, "Another job well done by Peyton Sawyer."

* * *

The brunette sat on the bench outside reading the passage they were assigned for class. She tried hard to concentrate, but it was no use. Her mind was wandering from one thing to another. Life shouldn't be this complicated right now, she was so young and it just seemed unfair.

"You okay?" She heard a voice ask. The brunette turned to see Ryan standing beside her.

"I'm fine." Haley noted dully, "Just trying to get some work done while I wait for my ride."

"Friend?"

The brunette shook her head, "Taxi."

"Well I could give you a lift if you want?" Ryan offered, politely. Haley simply laughed. "What's so funny?

"Nothing it's just, you don't even know who I am." She explained.

"That's not true."

"Then what's my name?" Haley asked. She looked at his mouth open and close like a fish trying to come up with an answer, "You know we share three classes together this year and had four the year before?" Ryan remained silent and Haley took it as a sign to leave. She knew she may have been unfair, but she had enough things on her mind and a walk home might help her think things through.

"Where are you going?" Ryan called out.

"Home."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't know your name." He apologized, "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to find out." Haley stopped and sighed. She couldn't just desert him after he apologized. Haley turned around much to his relief.

"Maybe we can redo this." He suggested, extending his hand, "Hi, I'm Ryan Atwood and you are?"

Haley let out a small smile as she shook his hand, "Haley James."

"Nice to meet you, Haley." Ryan noted, smiling, "Would you like a ride home?" Haley thought about it. Her house was pretty far and it was starting to get a little dark. She let out a small smile and nodded.

"Great." Ryan exclaimed, "My car is that way."

The ride home went much better than Haley had expected. The pair talked about random things like their first pet to their celebrity crush. Never once did Ryan try to make a move or say some lame one-liner.

"I can't believe you named your bunny: Bunny." Ryan exclaimed, laughing.

"I for one think it was great." Haley replied, laughing as the car pulled next to the curb, "Well this is my stop. I hate to admit it, but it was fun."

"You weren't too bad either." Ryan joked, as Haley simply smiled and got out of the car. "Hey wait!"

"What's up?"

"There's this party tonight at the beach house, do you maybe want to go with me?... I mean as friends." Ryan corrected, a little nervous. It was odd considering he had never been this way around a girl in the past, but Haley just seemed different. The drive home had been the happiest he had been in some time and he felt like smacking himself for not getting to know her earlier on in high school.

The brunette let out a small smile and nodded, "Sure, that sounds great."

* * *

**_Scott Beach House_**

The beach house was packed as the music blasted from the speakers. This was exactly what Brooke and Peyton were hoping for, a fun time where they could just forget about everything. Just surrounded by cute guys, drinks, and friends.

"I have to say Peyton, you and Brooke really know how to throw a party." She heard a voice say. Peyton turned to see Lucas with his arm wrapped around Summer.

"Thanks, we just wanted to have fun you know. Being old sucks."

"I can agree with that." Summer piped in. She gave Peyton a glass, "To being forever young!"

"Cheers." The trio exclaimed, clinking their drinks and consuming the content in them.

"So." Peyton said, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but the big one year is coming for you two?" The couple smiled at each other and nodded at Peyton.

"Yup, it seems so long ago, but I guess that's what happens when you fall in love." Lucas noted, sweetly.

"Okay, you crazy lovers, I'm going to take Summer, before you two lock yourself in a bedroom upstairs." Brooke interrupted, taking Summer's hand and leading her away with Peyton following along.

"I'll see you later." Summer waved, as she was pulled by the hand by Brooke. Lucas watched the trio disappear into the crowd.

"Hello gorgeous." He heard a voice say, feeling an arm loop around his. Lucas turned to see a partially drunk Marissa grinning at him.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, shrugging her off of him.

"Oh you know, just seeing how my ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend are doing after stabbing me in the back." She exclaimed bitterly.

"That's not what happened, Marissa. Look you need to get out of here."

"WHY?" She noted loudly, drawing the attention of a few party patrons, "Am I embarrassing you Lucas? Weren't you the one that said to always be proud of who you are. Well you look a little nervous for being proud of being a two-timer."

"Marissa, we've been over this several hundred times." Lucas whispered trying to avoid extra attention, "I tried to keep our relationship together, but you weren't as invested in it as I was."

Marissa rolled her eyes, "Well forgive me for not being as invested in us after seeing my boyfriend flirting countless times with my former best friend."

"If you think I was flirting with Summer when we were together then you've got it all twisted." Lucas explained, "I was trying to get advice from Summer considering she was your best friend to help US! I'm done Marissa. Stop trying to call me, text me or dropping by. I may have loved you then, but not anymore. I didn't want for our path to lead to this, but it has and we just have to move on... I'm sorry."

"Save your bullshit apologies for someone who cares." Marissa whispered coldly, storming out the front door. Lucas saw Summer watching from afar and sighed as he walked away.

* * *

Nathan sat in his car near Haley's house. He saw her bedroom light on so he knew she was home. She was probably tying her hair up in a ponytail before getting ready to sleep. Nathan felt an urge to just knock on her door and just talk to her. It had been so long since they even said hello to each other. If only he knew the right words to say. The bedroom light turned off and Nathan banged his head lightly against the steering wheel. He was getting ready to drive away, until he saw a car pull up on the opposite side of the street in front of Haley's house. Nathan watched as Ryan got out of the car and knocked on the door. He watched Haley open the door, wearing a purple dress looking more beautiful than ever. It didn't take him long to connect the dots. The way he offered his arm and led her to his car. They were going to the party together, a party at his own family's beach house. Nathan felt his ego bruised, but he would never admit it.

"Looks like I'm going to a party." He exclaimed, taking a swig of his drink before pulling out a couple minutes after the pair.

* * *

_**Scott Beach House**  
_

Brooke stepped outside of the house and made her way towards the beach. It felt nice to walk along the shore as the loud music was replaced by the sound of the tides gently crashing onto the sand. She found a spot on the sand and just sat their looking up at the stars. The peace brought a relieving feeling to her as she gently closed her eyes hearing the rhythmic waves.

"SHUT UP COHEN!" A male voice said in a hushed tone. Brooke opened her eyes to see a group of guys carrying another one onto the beach.

"Look, you don't need to do this you know." The boy pleaded, "I mean it would be so cliche." One of the guys gave him a punch to the stomach that sent him crashing onto the floor.

"HEY!" Brooke shouted, running towards the group of laughing guys, "Back off."

"Relax, Brooke." The leader of the group said, "We're just teaching this geek a lesson to not crash your party." Brooke looked down at the skinny dark brown haired teen.

"I said BACK OFF!" Brooke repeated, firmly.

"What are you talking about?" Another member from the group jumped in, "We're doing this for you."

"No you're not, you're doing this for your own entertainment and using me as an excuse to make yourself feel as if what you're doing is right."

"Come on, stop being such a bitch. Who cares about this loser?" The leader groaned.

"If you don't walk away, Tree Hill is going to know all of your deepest secrets by the end of the night!" Brooke warned, "Now be smart and get the hell out of here, otherwise your pals over here will get a front seat view to see you get your ass kicked by a girl."

The leader stared at Brooke before spitting on the ground next to the hurt boy, "Come on pals, let's leave this loser and go get some more drinks."

"What a dork! He needs a girl to fight his battles for him." Brooke and the boy heard as the group made their way back to the house. Brooke watched them leave before kneeling to the fallen teen.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." He noted, sitting up.

"You've got a pretty nasty scrape on your arm." She noted, examining him. Brooke stood up and offered him a hand. He looked at her and sighed before being helped up by her.

"I'm Brooke and you are?"

"Seth." He replied, in a soft tone. The brunette boy winced a little as he stood up.

"We should probably get you checked. You hit the ground pretty hard when he punched you." Brooke noted, "I would hate to think what would happen if I didn't stop them."

"I had it handled. You should have just minded your own business" Seth exclaimed, leaving her in shock. He picked up a stone and hurled over the ocean as far as he could.

"That I was not expecting." Brooke mumbled to herself before exclaiming, "You know when someone saves you, thank you is what most people say."

"Thanks for what? I told you I had it handled. Not only do they now think I'm a geek who'll never fit in, but also a loser that needs a girl to fight his battles for him."

Brooke couldn't believe the words she was hearing, "You know, I stopped them because I would hate being in that same situation. I thought they were a bunch of jerks picking on you for no reason, but now I know not to do that again. Congratulations, I guess you've fit in because you're just like those jerks!" With that said Brooke stormed away furious.

"WAIT!" She heard a voice call. Brooke ignored him and continued walk along the beach before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry okay." Seth whispered, "It's just tough fitting in you know? Everyone is someone here and then there is me. Just lost not knowing who exactly they are or who they are going to be." Brooke sighed and looked at him. Deep down that was exactly how she felt as well. Everyone knew Brooke Davis as the party crazy, sex loving, popular, cheer leader, but that wasn't who she wanted to be. Sure being popular had its perks, but she wanted to be so much more than that.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think a lot of us here are trying to fit in as well." Brooke noted, "You know I've never seen you in school? Do you go to Tree Hill."

Seth nodded, "Yup, but I try to sit in the back during class and get home as fast as possible after it. I guess they got the loner part right."

"Ignore those jerks, they are nothing but trouble." Brooke explained, trying to remember where she heard the name Seth before, "What did you say your last name was?"

"Cohen.

"Seth Cohen?" She asked to which he simply nodded, "So you're Ryan's brother?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Don't get me wrong I love Ryan like he's my biological brother, but it doesn't help when people expect me to be like him you know? I mean I just want to be my own person."

"You are your own person." She whispered, as they gazed at the water, "You just haven't figured out who that person is yet."

* * *

"So Haley, you mind telling me what's going on?" Summer teased, motioning towards Ryan.

"He's just a friend." Haley noted, waving off any suspicion. She looked at Summer who was giving her a disbelieving look, "I'm serious!"

"So you're just friends?"

"Yes."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"YES!" Haley exclaimed, "We are just friends nothing more... for now I hope."

"What was that last part?" Summer asked. Haley just blushed giving Summer a clear answer. "I knew you it! You should totally go for it Hales!"

"I'm not ready for another relationship Summer." She replied, sadly, "I mean I still have feelings for Nathan."

"And Marissa still has feelings for Lucas, but that didn't stop me from telling him how I felt a year ago." Summer reasoned, "The reality of it is that you're never going to get over your first love. It's just something you have to accept and move on."

"I guess you're right."

"Oh trust me I am." Summer responded, as the pair chuckled, "Now go over there and talk to him. You don't have to make out with him just yet, but if that's your thing then-"

"Ha ha." Haley laughed sarcastically, "Fine I'll do it." She made her way towards Ryan only to run into someone, her drink splashing over their shirt. "OH MY GOD... I AM SO SORRY!"

"Don't be." She heard a familiar voice say. Her eyes looked up to see Nathan standing in front of her, his shirt stained by the drink.

"Nathan?" Haley asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well this is my family's beach house after all." He noted, flashing that smirk that Haley loved when they first began dating.

"No, not that- it's just... Never mind. Sorry about your shirt." She replied, quickly walking away from him.

"Haley I miss you okay! I just came to see you-"

"No stop." Haley replied, raising her hands up,

"Stop what?"

"You can't just say stuff like that to me after we haven't spoken in so long... I'm sorry, I just can't do this right now." Ryan watched Haley run upstairs as Nathan simply glared at him and walked past him out the door.

* * *

"What a night!" Brooke groaned, picking up empty cups around the house.

"You're telling me, I think I danced a little too much." Peyton exclaimed, dropping onto the couch. The front door opened to reveal Lucas and Summer.

"That's all the cups from outside." Lucas exclaimed, dropping the garbage bag onto the floor and dropping onto the couch next to Peyton.

"Thanks for staying behind and helping us clean." Brooke noted.

"Don't mention it." Summer said, "Although next time, we're charging." The group simply chucked as Lucas and Peyton got up and helped clean. The sound of footsteps from the staircase grabbed their attention as they saw Ryan come downstairs.

"Any luck?" Summer asked, concerned.

He simply shook his head, "She wouldn't even let me in."

"Poor thing, she still isn't over the whole breakup with Nathan." Brooke stated softly, "We still don't even know what exactly happened between the two."

"Maybe what she needs right is some consoling from her best friend." Peyton suggested. The group all turned and grinned at Lucas. His eyes shifted from one to another before sighing.

"Okay, I'll try talking to her." Lucas exclaimed, "Just stop staring at me like that you creeps." The group laughed as he walked upstairs. Lucas looked around the bedrooms before hearing light sobs coming from a room. He sighed and walked towards the door, knocking on it lightly.

"Go away." Haley whispered.

"Sorry Hales, but that's not happening." Lucas exclaimed letting out a small chuckle, "You should know how stubborn I can be. Like when we went to the park when I was younger. You told me I couldn't hang upside down on the monkey bars, but I never believed you. I remember you saying I told you so when I fell off the bar and broke my arm."

Lucas heard a small chuckle as he opened the door slowly to reveal Haley. Her eyes were puffy and she still had dry tears on her face. Without saying another word, Lucas hugged his best friend tightly.

"That was pretty stupid of you." She whispered, causing him to chuckle.

"You okay Hales?" Lucas asked after they broke the hug.

"Not really, but I guess that's just what happens when you love the wrong person."

"I don't think so." He replied, "Look I may not know what happened between Nathan and you, but I know that he's a good person who loves you very much."

"You're just saying that because he's your brother."

"No, it's true. Deep down you know it as well because you always try to see the best in people Haley. It's just who you are. You care about people even if they might not show it back to you and that's why I love having you as my best friend" Lucas explained. Haley simply let out a small smile, "Come on, let's go downstairs where there are people that care about you." Haley nodded as she wrapped an arm around his waist while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"This was not how I expected the first day of our final school year to go." Haley exclaimed.

"You're telling me. We haven't even gotten started and I'm already exhausted." The pair laughed as they made their way downstairs.

"Oh there you guys are." Brooke exclaimed, "Peyton and I were saving this for after the party." She motioned towards the bottle of champagne she had in her hand. Peyton grabbed glasses as they poured the champagne into each of them and distributed them amongst themselves.

"A toast." Ryan exclaimed, "To a new school year with new adventures with friends new and old that we care about and most importantly love."

"Cheers." The group exclaimed, clinking their glasses together and drinking. The group began telling their most memorable stories while they all just laughed and smiled without a care in the world.

In that one moment, it felt as if all their insecurities and problems were gone and the obstacles they had in their life were replaced by new found sense of optimism and hope. Maybe their final year wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**AN: What's up guys and thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions for which characters from either show you would like to see then leave a review and I will try to incorporate them into the story. If you plan on staying on board with this story I hope you follow and favorite to see the adventures the group goes on. This is most likely going to be a fairly long multi-chapter fanfiction, which I hope to be able to update on a consistent basis. **

**Thanks once again and stay tuned.**

**Chapter Question: Who is your favorite and least favorite character so far?**


End file.
